


Chloe and Beca's Zombie Road Trip

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Post-Movie(s), Road Trips, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Chloe convinced Beca to let her tag along on her drive from Barden to Los Angeles.Beca had planned about a four day drive barring unforeseen circumstances.Unforeseen circumstances arise





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlance/gifts).



> Here we go! Expect appearances from your favorite Bellas along the way and hopefully some laughs, you know in between running for their lives.

Prologue:

"I'm not driving cross-country with you." Beca rolled her eyes when the redhead crossed her arms and pouted.

Chloe reached out to touch her arm and shifted her pout into a grin and winked. "I'll make it worth your while!" Her grin grew even wider when the tiny brunette gave a flustered huff. She knew she would cave any moment.

Beca scoffed then shrugged. "You are so weird!" 

Victory! "You won't regret it Becs!" Chloe bounced on her toes before wrapping her arms around Beca in a warm embrace and covering her cheeks and forehead in sloppy kisses.

"I'm pretty sure I already do." Beca groaned as Chloe disappeared into the Bella House, the smell of her shampoo still lingering in the air. When Chloe returned, she helped put her best friend's bags in the trunk of her car. One of the bags made strange clinking noises when she picked it up. "What's with this bag?"

"Oh that's a medical bag." Chloe opened it to show the contents. "You can never be too prepared, especially with that crazy flu they keep talking about on the radio. It's not even flu season, crazy right?" 

Beca had to agree. It was a typical sweltering Georgia summer day. Chloe's curls were already beginning to cling to her face in the heat. She shook her head to shake a memory of showers and wet red hair and a very naked duet from her mind. She thought it was crazier that the bag included not only medicines and bandages but scalpels and (shudder) mystery syringes, but she just nodded and placed the bag in the back seat where the contents wouldn't get broken. "Alright, I think we're packed. Let's get going."

"Totes! It's adventure time!" The other Bellas has already taken off for their respective destinations and Emily had gone home for the summer. With graduation and World's behind them and still no solid idea what she wanted to do with her life after Barden, Chloe had decided to tag along with her best friend to check out her new place in Los Angeles. If she was being honest with herself, she'd admit she really just didn't want to let her go, but she could figure all that out later.

Beca rolled her eyes. "How about it's time for a quiet, peaceful, uneventful ride across the country time?" She planned about a four day drive barring unforeseen circumstances. 

The trip would, in fact, take seven days and she would arrive in a Los Angeles completely different than she could ever have imagined.


	2. Aubrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip has only just begun and Chloe is already taking a detour. Beca discovers something she didn't want to know.

"Chloe, what are you doing?"

The redhead had jumped into the driver's seat. "Come on Becs, live a little!"

"You are not driving my baby." Beca ran her hands over the blue Shelby Mustang with white racing stripes. She saw the pout on her friend's lips and wondered what it said about their relationship that she could already feel herself caving. A few moments later she huffed and handed over the keys. "Whatever, just be careful okay?"

Chloe gave her a serious look as the brunette dropped into the passenger seat. "I'll handle it as gently as if it were your body."

Beca rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Alright Stacie." 

Chloe giggled and turned over the engine, turning the radio to an 80's rock station.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand." Chloe took hold of Beca's hand.

"Dude, what are you doing?" 

She connected that Chloe was singing along with the Bangles song as the redhead pressed Beca's hand against her heart and continued singing with far more drama than was necessary, "Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand?"

In a moment of sensory overload, Beca felt fluttering under the soft swell beneath her fingertips and heat rising from skin covered in light perspiration. She smelled berry shampoo mixed with a light floral perfume. She saw light blue eyes as big as the sky, as big as her whole world. As the corners of those eyes turned up slightly, she heard sincerity seep into Chloe's voice.

She pulled her hand back. "Alright weirdo, just drive."

Chloe winked and kept singing as she pulled out of the parking space.

As they pulled out of the campus gate, Chloe put on the left signal.

"The freeway is to the right."

"I know," Chloe nodded and kept singing.

Beca sighed. "This is why I didn't want you driving. Where are you going, anyway?"

"Just a quick pit stop."

Beca shook her head, surprised at how not surprised she was. "Fine, but you are paying for gas if you are going to keep making detours."

It only took a few minutes to reach their destination and another minute for Beca to recognize where they were. The Lodge at Fallen Leaves, the crazy camp Aubrey ran where the Bellas found their sound a second time. Beca reluctantly got out of the car, knowing Chloe wouldn't let her stay in the car, but she told herself it was because of the heat and she didn't want to melt. She should have stayed in the car. "Jesse?"

"Oh, hey Becca," His grip on Aubrey's hand shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"You didn't expect to see me?" Their relationship had cooled over the past year, but they only officially broke up after the World's competition. The break was friendly and mutual, but she didn't expect him to recover quite so soon.

Any further questions where cut off when another camp employee interrupted. "Excuse me, Ms. Posen, it happened again."

"Are you serious? That's the third time this week."

The group followed the other employee to the edge of the camp where they found someone caught in the bear trap. "He's not one of ours. I think he has that flu thing going around."

"I'm not sick, I just ... Brains!" Everyone's attention turned to the man hanging in the trap. He blinked a few times. "Okay, maybe I'm not feeling so ... Brains!"

Aubrey closed her eyes for a moment. "Alright Edmund, call the authorities, we will leave him up there for now. I don't want anyone else getting sick." She turned to Chloe, "I'm sorry I don't have more time to chat, but it has been crazy here lately."

Beca glared at Jesse but didn't say anything.

Chloe gave Aubrey a big hug before returning and leaning against Beca's shoulders. "Yeah, we need to get going too, just be careful okay?

Aubrey pulled her shotgun from apparently out of nowhere. "It's like my father always says," she said and then pumped the shotgun one time.

Beca waited for her to continue, but then grinned when she finally caught her meaning. "You know, that may be the first of your father's sayings that I actually understand."

When they got back in the car, Don't you by Simple Minds was on the radio. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Beca growled as she switched the station.

"Researches at the CDC warn that new symptoms..."

Beca turned off the radio "Ugh, I hate news channels, it's so depressing."

Chloe didn't say anything, she just patted Beca's thigh lightly before putting her hands back on the gearshift to drive.

About four hours into the drive, Chloe noticed Beca kept turning around. "What's up, Becs?"

"That white car behind us. I feel like I've seen it, off and on, the whole trip."

Chloe looked in the rearview mirror but the car had disappeared into the traffic again. "There are like a million white cars. Are you sure it's even the same one?"

Beca shrugged and signed as she sunk into her seat. Two more hours to Jackson MS and she was pretty sure Chloe was going to want to stop there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs are Eternal Flame by The Bangles and Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds


	3. Aca-Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe continues to derail Beca's trip schedule with sightseeing and another Bella visit

"Legacy!" 

"Chloe!"

Beca flinched at the squeals, in spite of knowing they were coming, and sighed while the Bellas bounce-dance-hugged. As predicted, Chloe had called ahead and made sure they could stop to visit newest Bella captain while they were in Mississippi. She didn't mind seeing Emily, in fact they would be working together for a few weeks over the summer, but the trip schedule was already slipping. 

Especially after Chloe has inexplicably decided they HAD to stop and see the Carver Theatre in Birmingham. While Beca could admit she enjoyed the Alabama Jazz Hall of Fame and she understood the historical significance, Chloe was enthralled with EVERY detail of the history of the theatre. Beca had managed to tune her out until Chloe added flirty whisper to her voice while relating the decline of the theater in the 80's to showing adult films with a wink. She had rolled her eyes, but Chloe grinned at the blush.

Beca was grateful for the distraction when it took three out of shape security guards had to drag another of the "flu" victims out of the building. It would have been comical, if the guy hadn't taken a bite out of the curator's arm. The arrival of the paramedics gave her the perfect window to encourage Chloe to get back on the road.

Beca shook her head and focused on the present again. Chloe was asking Emily a barrage of questions like whether she was staying hydrated and using sunscreen. 

Emily just giggled and said, "Yes, Mom!" Then she turned her attention to Beca, "So you guys are doing a road trip? That's so awesome. I'd love to come with you, see the new studio?"

Beca sighed and shook her head. "You'll see it next month, and besides I'm not stopping every five minutes."

"I'm not that bad!" Emily pouted.

"You have the bladder of a three year old. I think we stopped in had to wait for you half of the shops in Copenhagen. Anyway, there's no room in the car."

Chloe just giggled. 

"Fine, Dad," Emily rolled her eyes "I'll see you next month."

Beca raised her eyebrow and scowled. "Why am I always the dad?"

A huge grin split Chloe's face as she deepened her voice and said "If you don't settle down, we're going to turn this bus around right now, young lady."

Beca's mouth gaped. "I didn't say... I don't sound like..." She gave up with a huff as she crossed her arms while the two other girls broke down into a fit of laughter. They visited a while longer and finally left with promises to keep in touch. 

When they were back on the road, Beca stared at Chloe.

"What?"

Beca twisted her lips. "I'm just surprised you didn't try to lobby to bring her along so you could have someone who loves talking as much as you." A twinkle of triumph danced in her eyes.

Chloe let her mouth hang open for a second before she recovered. "Maybe I just wanted to spend more time alone with you... daddy." Beca's grin slipped away and she scoffed, but she was too flustered to respond.

As night began to fall, they pulled into a hotel/restaurant to Shreveport to get some food and stop for the night. Chloe made arrangements and Beca had brought the luggage up to the room. It wasn't until Beca caught the Cheshire cat grin on Chloe's face that she gave a second thought to the fact that there was only one bed in the room.


	4. We're All Going to Dallas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward night, Beca and Chloe hit the road again.

Beca bolted out of sleep at the bloodcurdling scream. Chloe!

She ran toward the bathroom, only to stumble over her luggage and face plant into the wall by the bathroom door.

Chloe heard the ruckus and came running out of the bathroom. "Are you okay, Beca?"

Beca groaned and tried to clear her head. "I heard you scream. I thought something was wrong."

"Aw, I'm so sorry." Chloe bent down to check her for bruises. "I was just reading my favorite fanfic and the couple finally admitted they love each other.

Beca huffed and rolled her eyes. "And this is scream-worthy?"

"It is when it took the author two years and over 200 thousand words to get there!" Chloe responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Beca suddenly found the ceiling tile very fascinating. "Um, Chlo? You're kinda naked."

"I'm wearing a towel." 

"On your head!"

"Aw, do I make you nervous?" Chloe burst forward and wrapped Beca in a hug, giggling.

"Get off me, you weirdo!" Beca struggled.

Chloe let go with an exaggerated gasp. "After last night, you just wanna discard me?" Her giggling made her overly dramatic heartbroken pose look even sillier.

Beca blew out a breath, but her cheeks stayed red. "I told you I was asleep when that happened," she whined.

"Uh, huh."

"I didn't mean to put my hands there. It's your fault for getting such a small bed." Her embarrassed look turned into a glare when Chloe broke into a full laugh. "I hate you!"

"You love me!" Chloe giggled as she pinched and then kissed Beca's cheek before disappearing into the bathroom again.

Beca sighed before calling out. "I'm driving today."

"As you wish, Princess Buttercup!"

***

"So, I talked to Cynthia-Rose," Chloe began.

"Of course you did." Beca swiped her card in the gas pump and rolled her eyes, knowing where the conversation was going.

"She wants to take us to an East End club tonight."

Beca sighed but kept her eyes pointed toward the freeway to avoid the pout she knew was on Chloe's face. "We are only two hours away from Dallas and it's not even lunchtime."

"Brains!"

"Very funny, Chlo." As Beca turned around, a car backfired and a strangely red cloud of dust appeared behind Chloe.

"Huh?" The redhead looked up from her cellphone. "What's funny?"

Beca studied her friend's face for a moment before shrugging. "I guess I'm hearing things."

Speaking of hallucinations, she would swear she saw that white car again as they pulled back onto the freeway. Whatever, next stop Dallas and no doubt a full day of "exploring the history of music in the south". She felt a hand on her thigh. "Um, Chlo?"

"Hmm?" Chloe fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"I'm driving and you're being weird again."

"But my hands are bored!"

Beca glanced over and saw the familiar pout. Sighing, she slid her friends hand to a more appropriate position near her knee but laced their fingers together.

Chloe hummed contentedly.

Beca rolled her eyes, but focused on the road and sighed, "You are going to be the death of me, Chloe Beale."


	5. Texas Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat can make you crazy. Beca and Chloe's relationship changes while the world is changing in the background

As predicted, the detours were many. Some of the side roads hardly qualified as roads at all. They stopped so many times, Beca would have sworn that time had actually magically stretched out that day.

 

The oppressive Texas summer heat wasn't enough to dull Chloe's enthusiasm, but apparently, it was enough to melt Beca's brain. That is the only possible explanation for...

 

"You kissed me!?" An unreadable expression crossed Chloe's face. The twinkle in her eye was still there, but her smile was replaced with a look of fear, annoyance, or maybe hope?

 

"I had to shut you up for five seconds," Beca blurted, immediately regretting the words as they left her lips.

 

The expression on Chloe's face changed into a much clearer emotion. Unreserved disappointment as if she had caught Beca kicking a puppy while stealing candy from a baby. "As... amazing as your lips may be. That's not what... God, Becs!" Tears steadily streamed down her face.

 

'Way to go. You are such an idiot sometimes,’ Beca scolded herself. "That's not what I... I'm sorry okay?"

 

"Sorry? That was... Our first kiss was supposed to be something special and now it's just..." Silent tears turned into sobs.

 

"Our first..." Yeah, I’m a serious idiot. "Chloe." Beca put her hands on Chloe's shoulders tentatively. Afraid Chloe would pull away, afraid she was making things worse, but the sobbing stopped, though Chloe still stared at the ground. "Look at me Chlo."

 

She did.

 

"You are my best friend and we’ve been… I mean I want to, but this is confusing. You really are beautiful."

 

Chloe laughed and wiped her face and looking at her hands. "Yeah, I’m gorgeous with my eyeliner running and snot dripping from my nose."

 

"Okay, not gonna lie, that is kinda gross," Beca laughed. She pulled a tissue out of her bag and handed it to her. After Chloe had cleaned up, Beca held her face and ran her thumbs under Chloe's sparkling blue eyes, catching a few rogue tears in the process. "Let me try again?"

 

Chloe smiled and nodded.

 

Summer heat or not, the second first kiss was... magical. Fireworks and whistles and all of that cliche crap. All Beca could say or thing was "More."

 

Chloe laughed and leaned back in and they kissed until their lips were raw and lungs were aching.

 

"We should probably, you know, get going or Cynthia Rose is going to think we were eaten by chupacabras or something."

 

As it turns out, she was surprised to see them. "I didn't think you guys would make it with all of the... never mind. Anyway, since the clubs are closed you guys just want to have a couple drinks, play some cards and sing some karaoke?"

 

"Do you have Ace of Base?" Chloe giggled.

 

Beca rolled her eyes. "Actually, I'm curious, weren't you supposed to be up in New England or something getting hitched?"

 

"Yeah well, Sta... my secretive fiancée decided she wanted to move to the whitest state in America for some desert research project which I think is just code for sewing her wild oats, but whatever. I guess we are on hold until her grant ends. Anyway, less dwelling, more drinking, right?"

 

Beca and Chloe walked into the den and Cynthia poured drinks for each of them. 

 

Beca noticed a pool table, card tables and a roulette wheel. "Kinda looks like Vegas in here," Beca remarked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Yeah, well old habits and all that, right? You ready to lose your shirts?"

 

Beca barely managed not to spit out her drink

 

Chloe just giggled and said, "You're on."


	6. Dust devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe continue their journey through Texas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens in this chapter, because honestly, have you ever driven through West Texas?

Cynthia Rose sent them on their way in the morning after gallons of coffee and a breakfast of scrambled eggs and scrapple that she and Chloe convinced Beca to try.

"Are you sure I can't talk you into staying? It's really getting crazy out there. The roads are probably blocked anyway."

 

"Thank you, but I don't want to blow this opportunity. We'll figure it out. Well, I mean, Chlo, you can stay if you feel safer here."

 

"Don’t be silly, Becs, I go where you go. The only thing that matters in this whole wide world is your happiness. My safety and my dreams mean nothing as long as I'm with you."

 

Beca blinked. "That um... sounds borderline unhealthy Chlo, but thanks... I guess?"

 

***

 

As it turned out, there were no roadblocks heading away from the Dallas/Fort Worth metroplex. Trees gave way to miles and miles of open prairie and they settled into a comfortable silence hands intertwined. Right outside of Midland/Odessa Beca noticed the "random white car that just happened to be following them" again, but before she thought to point it out to Chloe, the engine sputtered and steam started billowing out. Fortunately, they were only a few hundred feet from a service station, so Beca got out to get help.

 

"Beca," Chloe warned, "There’s someone behind you!"

 

Beca heard a loud pop and turned around to see a swirl of red dust. "Gosh, you scared me Chlo! That's just a dust devil. Maybe I should drive the next leg if you're seeing things."

 

Chloe twisted her lip. "I'm sure there was... He was going to..." She sighed. "Maybe you're right and I'm just tired. Let me come with you. I'd feel better if we weren't alone in this strange place."

 

They made their way to the station and rang the bell but no body answered. An "Open" sign hung in the window. The lights were on and the garage open but they didn't see or hear anyone. Eventually, they gave up hope that someone was just taking too long in the restroom and went back to the car.

 

Beca frowned. "I knew I should have renewed my AAA membership. Let me try it again, see if maybe we can get to the next service station." She turned the key in the ignition and prayed the car didn't explode. To her surprise, not only did the engine turn over, but it sounded better than it had in months. Off in the distance, she saw a white car driving west.

 

Chloe shrugged when Beca pointed out the car. "Good Samaritan, I guess. Not everybody sucks, you know? Anyway, I just got a text back from Flo and she can meet us in El Paso tonight. She's all excited to show us Ballet Folklorico and some restaurant called Chico's Tacos.

 

Beca rolled her eyes. "I don't think my stomach is going to survive this road trip. But, whatever, El Paso here we come!"


	7. Coyotes and tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flo tells Beca and Chloe how bad the "flu" is over a nice relaxing dinner, while the zombie population skyrockets.

The show in the amphitheater was pretty cool. The food at Chico's wasn't bad, but Flo apologized that the cheese had changed recently and they weren't getting the authentic El Paso experience (whatever that was supposed to mean). With very full bellies, they relaxed at the table.

 

"I'm so glad you made it here safely, last week one of my cousins was eaten by a Coyote."

 

"By a wolf?" Beca schooled her expression. Flo had a tendency to tell tales that were only slightly less outlandish than Amy's and Beca still wasn't sure whether she believed either of them.

 

"No, of course not,” Flo said, waving her hands. “Although,” she looked thoughtful. “One of my other cousins, Manuel, was probably eaten by a crocodile back in Guatemala. Anyway, no the guys who help people get across the border tend to be shady anyway, but this guy apparently had that flu or whatever that is going around. I've heard it's much worse in Chihuahua than in Texas."

 

Chloe gave Flo's arm a comforting pat. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

 

"Dude! You mean that flu is turning people into cannibals?"

 

Flo cocked an eyebrow. "How could possibly not know that? It's all over the news! Well, the internet, the news is just saying the CDC is looking into rumors, but seriously?"

 

Chloe singsonged, “Somebody doesn't like to listen to the news."

 

"So sue me, I don't like being depressed." Beca shrugged and pouted.

 

"You're so adorable Becs!” She grinned, but her expression turned thoughtful. “I guess that flu explains why the show and the restaurant seem so deserted."

 

"I'm not adorable. I'm a badass." She kept telling herself that, even though Chloe more often than not treated her like a fluffy kitten. As an up and coming DJ, she had a rep to maintain. 

 

Chloe kissed the pout and giggled. "Yes, of course you are, serious badass."

 

Flo raised both eyebrows. "That's new. So you two, now?"

 

Beca shrugged. "Yeah, we're whatever." The idea that they were a couple was confusing. On the one hand she’d never been happier, but what did that mean and how did that fit in with all of the changes that were happening. What happens when they get to Los Angeles? That was too much to sort out, so it just seemed easier to keep her thoughts to herself.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You're so romantic. How could I not be charmed?"

 

***

 

Beca and Chloe left early the next morning. Beca was still determined to get to Los Angeles and Flo had heard a rumor the city was going to be on lockdown soon. For the time being, most resources were still focused on border security with all of the craziness in Mexico. This time of year, the Rio Grande was more of a creek than a river and "hordes" of infected or people trying to escape the infected kept swarming across.

 

"Be careful and stay safe guys!" Flo gave them both hugs. 

 

Beca secretly enjoyed her hugs more than the other Bellas (except Chloe of course) just because she liked feeling taller. "You keep safe too. It's only 12 hours to LA. We'll call you when we get there."

 

It took more than 12 hours and they didn't call.


	8. Thriller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "thrilling" conclusion to Chloe and Beca's road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Hopefully, this longer chapter makes up for it.

"Aubrey!" Stacie squealed and ran and wrapped her former captain in a warm hug. Her face fell a little when she noticed Jesse standing behind her in hand cuffs. "I see you brought your little friend."

"Oh, come on Stacie, you said you could help him." Aubrey pouted.

Stacie frowned. "Actually, what I said was he wouldn't end up like the rest of them."

"What does that even mean?" Aubrey asked.

"Alright, you know how there have been very few reports of women who have turned?"

"Um yeah," Aubrey rolled her eyes "Because they either run or get eaten?"

Stacie shook her head. "The disease works differently on different brain types. Yes, the average male turns into a nearly unstoppable flesh-eating zombie who for some reason turns to dust if you damage their brain."

Aubrey interrupted. "Shouldn't shooting them in the head normally make a gory mess, instead?"

"This story is rated teen."

"What?"

Stacy waved her hand. "Who is the secret government scientist here?''

"Good point."

"Anyway, there are reports of variation. I heard about an assistant for a record label that just started acting like a turtle. And then there was the soldier stationed in Europe."

"What happened to him?"

"He just spontaneously exploded, poor thing. It seems that happens to a lot of soldiers and athletes. On the other hand, interior designers, hairdressers, glee club singers..."

"Are you saying those men are..."

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just telling you they are less impacted by the disease. Mostly they just become mindless, but relatively docile versions of their former selves." Stacie then muttered to herself. "I suppose they could make excellent worker drones."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Stacie responded with a bright smile.

"Oh, okay. So then when women are bitten, what happens?"

Stacie sighed. "Some turn into killing machines. Some become mindless. And some...." She flashed a toothy grin as her eyes began to glow an eerie red.

****

"I can't believe we ran out of gas five miles before we got to the rendezvous point." Chloe said. Night had fallen and between sand dunes and shrubs, it seemed like they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, in case you didn't notice," Beca snapped, "the last gas station was surrounded by crazy people!"

"Oh my gosh, that's it! There are only so many hours of your negative attitude that I can take. I'm walking."

"Chloe, come on don't be that way. I'm sorry I snapped at you. Just come back."

"I need some time to think, just let me..."

"Chloe!"

"Are you seriously yelling at me right now?"

"Yes! No! Look behind you!"  
Seeing the fear in Beca's eyes Chloe spun around to find herself face to face with empty soulless eyes, sharpened teeth and claw-like nails that lunged towards her. She stiffened at the deafening scream and pop as something very nearly scratched her neck.

"Chloe!" she heard Beca yell her name and opened her eyes. The cloud of dust was still settling as Beca threw her arms around her.  
"Beca, I was so scared!" Chloe cried. "How did you..."  
Beca shook her head. "It wasn't me."  
"You're welcome!" Ashley said.  
Chloe looked up and saw two of her fellow Bellas. Jessica was getting out of the driver's seat of a white sedan while Ashley laid a rifle back on her shoulder.

Suddenly everything clicked and Beca smacked her own head. "So it was you guys who have been following us?"

Jessica pulled a shotgun out of her backseat and laughed. "Yup, we've literally been here the whole time."

"Yeah, hop in the car with us. You're safe now. The worst part is..." The end of Ashley's sentence was drowned out by the stampeding sound of a swarm of faster moving zombies. Ashley and Jessica jumped back in their car, but before Beca and Chloe could get to them, the car was overrun.

Beca and Chloe didn't have time to mourn their friends, they took off in the other direction the attention of the zombies temporarily focused on the car.

Twenty minutes later, Beca and Chloe stopped to catch their breath. "I will never complain about cardio again," Chloe gasped. When she had enough breath, she turned to look at Beca and found her crying. "We're okay Becs."

"I never even figured out which one was which," Beca sobbed.

"Oh, baby," Chloe comforted her girlfriend, but the moment was cut short by the sound of footsteps. They started to run from one of the creatures only to run into another in the opposite direction, turning to the sides, they found they were surrounded. They wrapped arms around one other and prepared for the end.

A black flash whirled and landed next to them. In another flash of movement, silver and black the zombies around them were all replaced with clouds of dust.

The black figure beside them pulled off a mask to reveal another Bella in full ninja garb.

"Lily!" Chloe exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her Asian friend.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you know martial arts," Beca said shaking her head.

"That's nothing," Lily said. "You should see my Australian sensei."

"What?"

"No time, let's get moving!"

The three continued down the road another hour before another swarm showed up.

"You two head to the rendezvous point. I'll catch up."

"But Lily!"

"Trust me, I'll be fine."

Beca wanted to argue, but in a flash Lily had disappeared so she grabbed Chloe and ran only looking back for a moment when a bright fireball exploded in the middle of the swarm of zombies.

A gated complex came into view and Chloe whispered excitedly. "Look Beca! This is the place Stacie told us to come! We made it!"

"Oh thank goodness, we are going to be saved!" But Beca panicked when she saw Jesse and Benji staring at her with now familiar vacant expressions. 

Rather than attacking, the two started singing a bass riff that seemed oddly familiar "Bada da da da dum"

Beca's attention shifted as Jessica and Ashley walked forward, "Oh, thank God you guys are alright!"

"It's close to midnight," Jessica started.

"I know," Beca said, "we need to..."

"And something evil's lurking in the dark," Ashley continued.

"No kidding! Wait, why are you guys singing?"

"Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart."

"Aubrey!" Chloe squealed and ran toward her oldest friend.

Beca saw Aubrey's eyes glow red and tried to warn Chloe, but Stacy jumped in front of her "You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it."

Beca turned to run. No! She had to find Chloe. Ah! She had to do something, but she couldn't think. Emily jumped in front of her. "You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes. You're paralyzed."

Beca found herself rooted in place as the former Bella's began dancing and Cynthia Rose began to sing, "'Cause this is thriller, thriller night."

Amy waved her finger, "And no one's going to save you from the beast about to strike."

Lily dropped a beat and remixed a line from the Cranberries Zombie. People Beca had never seen before joined in and took the riff from Zombie into Kelly Clarkson's Stronger and finally Grenade from Bruno Mars.

Out of habit, Beca responded with lines from Christina Perri's Human, but after the others responded with Avicii's Wake Me Up, she shook her head and screamed. "What the hell is going on here?"

The music stops and dozens of pairs of red eyes glare in her direction in unison. The basses started again and everyone began a dance that Beca was pretty sure she had seen at a few weddings and on YouTube.

Breaking through the ranks, Beca saw Kommisar stalking forward while the rest of the zombies continue dancing.

"Zee foulest stench is in zee air  
Zee funk of vierzig tausend jahre  
Und grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom"

"And though you fight to stay alive,  
Your body starts to shiver," 

Beca spun around at the feel of Chloe's fingers tracing her neck.

"For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller."

"Beca," Chloe growled. Her eyes glowed bright red as her teeth flashed in the moonlight.

Beca pulled into a tight ball, closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Becs, wake up!" Beca felt a gentle tug on her shoulder as daylight tried to force its way through her eyelids.

"Chloe?" Beca asked as her eyes finally fluttered open.

"Yes, it's me silly," Chloe giggled. "Who else would it be?"

Beca touched Chloe's face, relaxing at the sight of her perfect sky blue eyes. "I had the scariest nightmare."

"Aw you poor thing," Chloe cooed. " Why don't you go get ready and we'll get started. We've got lot's to do today!" Chloe spoke the last sentence in a singsong.

"Yeah, that is a good idea." Beca walked into the bathroom and started to wash her face at the sink. Something didn't feel right. "Hey Chlo" she asked. "What stuff are you talking about? What day is it, anyway?" She dried her face and glanced in the mirror only to see the terrible red glow in her own eyes.

From the adjoining room a deep wicked laugh bellowed forth from Kommisar joined by Stacie at a perfect fifth then Chloe at a perfect and very dark minor third.

**Author's Note:**

> I want this to be fun and I would love to collaborate with the readers. Let me know what road trip and zombie elements you are excited to see and I will do my best to incorporate them.


End file.
